


Unholy Confessions

by fleabittengray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Baker Harry, Bottom Harry, Crying, Harry is kinda emo, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rough Sex, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleabittengray/pseuds/fleabittengray
Summary: Harry is an alpha that wants to be an omega. Louis is an alpha that just isn't attracted to omegas. It doesn't make sense, but somehow, they make it work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @queerlouist91 on Twitter and it was supposed to be a oneshot but it ended up with chapters oops. I will add more tags as I post the chapters. I hope this lives up to your expectations!
> 
> Title comes from Avenged Sevenfold's song Unholy Confessions.
> 
> Twitter & Tumblr: slendyisbae
> 
> Feel free to request stuff and things!

The scent of omega was suffocating; mixed in with the scents of the bakery made it even more. Even with the bakery doors open out onto the sidewalk, inviting customers in, Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe. The Sweet Shop was crowded, as always, and every customer in today was an omega, maybe a beta here and there, but there was no hint of alpha scents besides his own. It was aggravating, having all of the omegas flock to him, wanting to be his customer, but Harry, polite as he was, always put on a charming smile and helped the strangers decide on their orders. He was a customer favorite, especially when they found out he did some of the baking, and it wasn’t just the omega bakers that did all the work. It was like every omega in a fifty mile radius suddenly dreamed of having an alpha that could bake, that didn’t see it as an omega’s job. 

It hadn’t been easy, getting this job at the bakery. The rest of the employees were all omegas and betas. The betas handled the counter and the omegas would bake. Harry did both. But the bakery’s owner, Liam, a big alpha that popped into the shop every now and again, hadn’t wanted Harry around at first. He was suspicious of the other alpha, questioning why he would want a job that was looked at as an omega’s job. Alphas typically owned the places that omegas worked at, or were CEOs of big companies with lots of money, not getting their hands dirty from the crack of dawn until late at night baking sweets and things. Harry’s gentleness had convinced Liam that he wasn’t asking for the job just to be surrounded by omegas all day. Harry’s whole demeanor was submissive and calm and gentle, nothing like an alpha was supposed to be, and though it had taken Liam by surprise, it had also convinced him that it was a good thing to do, hiring the man. Harry had proved his skills as a baker, too, within the first week of getting the job. And, much to Liam’s delight, it had been very good for business. 

But it was days like today that Harry regretted taking the job. His co-workers had gotten over the fact that he was an alpha, but the customers… that was still all they cared about. They didn’t care that he was a good baker, not really, they just wanted to be near him because he was an alpha. They just wanted his attention, his affection, each one of them smelling more toxic than the last. He really couldn’t stand the scent of an omega. He much preferred the darker, deeper scent of an alpha. It made him feel safer. He had been so distraught when he’d presented as an alpha at sixteen and now, seven years later at twenty-three, he was still trying to come to terms with it.

He was in the process of bagging up a couple of cookies for a young omega woman who kept smiling at him much too brightly when he heard a voice. A masculine voice, one belonging to another alpha, and that surprised him enough to have him look up, nearly dropping the bag as he handed it over to the omega. He mumbled out an apology, still taking glances around the bakery as he fiddled with the cash register and handed over the omega’s change. He heard the voice again, followed by childish giggling, and finally his eyes locked onto the source of the voice.

The alpha was beautiful. Short, for an alpha, almost… dainty. But he also looked so _strong_ and powerful and handsome and Harry may very well have just fallen in love at first sight but he could already feel his heart breaking because the man was with two young children, twins by the look of it, and as the omega he had been ringing up walked away with her purchase, Harry let out a wistful sigh. He spent the next few minutes cleaning up the counter with a rag, taking glances at the alpha as he walked with the two kids up to the display case, talking sweetly and softly to them as he helped them decide on what they wanted. Harry’s broken heart swelled. He loved an alpha that was good with kids, and by the way the twins were clinging to him and giggling and smiling, it seemed like he was pretty damn good with kids. Harry sighed again, still scrubbing away at the same section of the counter he had been cleaning for that last five minutes when the trio walked over to the register. Blinking out of his alpha induced daze, Harry dropped the rag and hurried over before one of the betas could get to the register first.

The alpha smiled at him and Harry immediately found himself smiling back, heart fluttering as he caught the alpha’s scent. It was… powerful. Not sweet, like an omega. It was so much stronger, so much better, so much _more._ Harry could feel his mouth starting to water. He knew it was obvious that he was staring, but the man didn’t seem to be too bothered by it.

“Hi, how can I help you?” Harry asked, taking notice of how the alpha licked over his lips, his blue eyes (such a deep, bright blue) focusing in on Harry’s face, as if wanting to remember it. But, more likely, Harry was just experiencing a heavy dose of wishful thinking.

“Two chocolate chip cookies and one double chuckle muffin, please,” the alpha said and his voice was so smooth, lighter than Harry would have expected from an alpha. He couldn’t help but watch the way the stranger’s lips moved.

“Not a problem. Will you be eating them here, or taking them to go?” 

Was it just his imagination, or was the alpha looking him up and down? Harry felt suddenly self-conscious in his flour splattered apron and hair net. “I think… we’ll eat them here. That sound good to you, little loves?” The alpha glanced down at his side, smiling at the twins who were nodding, chattering childishly about how they couldn’t wait to have their treats. Harry’s heart was melting.

“Awesome, great. Um, just take a seat and I’ll warm those up for you three and bring them right out.” 

The alpha was looking at him again, something indecipherable in his eyes, and Harry found himself blushing. Did he have something in his teeth? A smear of chocolate on his cheek? Or could this alpha maybe, possibly, be checking him out? 

“Okay, thanks,” the alpha said, flashing Harry another bright smile and Harry felt himself shiver, ducking his head as he scurried off to get the cookies and muffin so that he could heat them up, doing his very best not to glance up at the alpha and the twins.

It only took a couple of minutes for Harry to heat up the treats, just enough so that the chocolate would be gooey and warm, and he brought them out on three small, pink plates. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest as he approached the table that the alpha and twins were sat at, taking deep breaths and praying that he didn’t trip and fall and make a fool out of himself. The closer he got to the table, the more potent the alpha’s scent became, and the weaker in the knees Harry felt. The twins were the first to notice him, squealing and bouncing in their seats as Harry set the two cookies down in front of them. He smiled at them, watching as they both began ripping apart their cookies, and then, slowly, he turned to the other alpha.

The man was already looking at him, blue eyes unreadable but a kind smile on his lips. Harry’s cheeks flushed again as he set the muffin down in front of the man, offering his own smile, feeling suddenly shy. 

“Thanks…” the man took a moment to squint at Harry’s name tag, “Harry. The twins have been begging me to bring them here all week. I’m Louis and these little monsters are Ernest and Doris.” He motioned at each one as they said their name, but the twins were too busy getting chocolate smeared across their faces to pay much attention to the conversation, and all Harry could focus on was Louis. _Louis._ The name suited the man.

“Oh, it’s not a problem,” Harry said, flashing the other alpha a smile, feeling his heart fluttering and his stomach twisting nervously as the man smiled back at him but his eyes were still unreadable though there was… something in them that made Harry feel weak in the knees and flustered. It was probably just wishful thinking. “If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask.” 

Louis gave a nod before turning his attention back to the twins. Harry found himself smiling fondly at the sight of the alpha interacting with the children, his heart aching since he knew he would never have children of his own, and he had to quickly walk away before he made himself look like a creep by staring too much. He took his position back behind the counter, ringing up more customers and taking sneaky glances at the table that Louis and the twins sat at. When, about half an hour later, the alpha and the twins got up to leave, Harry was hoping that Louis would look over at him or wave or something… but nothing. Not even a small glance. Instead, he just herded the twins out of the bakery and out onto the street, out of sight.

With a sigh, Harry walked out from around the counter and over to the table to clear it. He was stacking the three plates to more easily carry them to the back when he spotted the napkin sitting on Louis’ side of the table. On it was written in what could only be Louis’ handwriting the alpha’s name and number. Harry’s cheeks flamed red and he leaned over to quickly snatch up the napkin, nearly dropping the plates as he shoved the napkin into one of the front pockets of his jeans. His heart was hammering in his chest and he looked around to see if anyone had noticed. No one was even looking at him.

Harry couldn’t believe that the alpha had left his number. For another alpha, nonetheless! Maybe he had mistaken him for an omega. It wouldn’t have been the first time it happened, especially in the bakery when almost every other scent was that of an omega. Louis must have made the same mistake, there was no other reason why he would have left his number. Yet still, Harry felt hopeful. He knew better than to be hopeful, he was always let down in the end, but… maybe this time would be different. _Don’t be ridiculous, he has kids! He obviously has a mate! You’d be a home wrecker!_ His gut twisted uncomfortably at the thought, but he went about cleaning the crumbs off the table and ignored the feeling. For all he knew, maybe those weren’t Louis’ kids. Maybe he was… babysitting. Or something. 

When his shift at the bakery finally ended, Harry rushed to clock out so he could get home and program Louis’ number into his phone without prying eyes. He said goodbye to his coworkers and hurried out the door, taking a deep breath of fresh evening air before walking over to where his car was parked. He pressed the button on his keys to unlock the doors and got inside, sitting in silence for a moment before starting up the car, music flooding into the small space as the radio turned on. He lowered the volume just slightly before driving off and heading home.

It was a short drive to his home, only about fifteen minutes. He parked in his driveway, the napkin with Louis’ number written on it feeling like it was burning a hole in his pocket. He wanted to get inside and put the number in his phone already. He hurried out of his car, locking it and fumbling with his keys as he walked up to his front door, cursing as his shaky fingers nearly dropped the keys but eventually he managed to unlock the door. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the living room and plopped down onto the worn but comfortable couch he had, digging into his pocket and pulling out the napkin. It was crumpled up and wrinkled after spending hours balled up in his pocket, one of the edges torn a little, but he could still clearly make out the numbers. He took a shaky, nervous breath and from his other pocket pulled out his phone. He curled up on the couch, biting at his fingernails as he stared at the phone and the napkin in his lap, still debating if this was a good idea or not. He seemed to have lost some of his confidence during the drive home.

 _Come on, Harry, when else is an alpha going to give you his number? Just do it!_ The mental pep talk was enough to make him pick up his phone and unlock it, pulling up his contacts and clicking Add New Contact. He typed in the number and Louis’ name, clicking save before he could change his mind again. After that, he got up off of the couch and walked to his bedroom, setting his phone on the bedside table and staring at it for a moment, biting his lip. Should he text him now? No, he should wait. Maybe tomorrow, in the morning, he would text him. For now, he was just going to take a shower and get ready for bed. He was tired after a long day at the bakery. Thankfully he had off tomorrow, it would give him time to rest and thinking about Louis.

Harry stripped down out of his work clothes and walked across the bedroom to his bathroom, turning on the shower to a comfortable warm temperature, letting it warm up before getting in. The warm water felt lovely against his sore muscles and he sighed, closing his eyes and letting the water run over his body for a moment. He liked this. It felt nice. He just stood there for a moment, feeling at ease and relaxed, before finally picking up the soap and washing himself.

He didn’t take too long in the shower, only about half an hour. The water was just starting to get cool when he’d gotten out, and his fingers were all wrinkled. He wrapped a fluffy white towel around his hips, using another to dry off his hair as he walked back into his bedroom, bare feet shuffling along against the carpet. His eyes found his phone again and he felt his chest tighten with anxiety. He wanted to just get the testing over with… He had waited long enough to not seem desperate, hadn’t he?

Naked aside from the towel around his hips and the one wrapped around his hair, Harry flopped down on his stomach on his bed, sprawling out as he reached for his phone. He unlocked it, gnawing nervously at his lip as he opened up the texting app and began to type out a message.

Harry: _hey it’s harry from the bakery. i saw that u left me your number. that was mighty kind of you lol_

He hit send and set the phone on the pillow next to his head, rolling over onto his back, one harm covering his eyes. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Why was this to nerve wracking? It was just a text message! He’d sent plenty of text messages before! Never to hot alphas who had left him their number before… but he’d still sent texts before!

When his phone dinged next to his head, Harry held his breath, reaching for the phone and holding it up over his face, uncovering his eyes. It was from Louis. Louis had replied. Cool. Okay.

Louis: _hey there, curly. was worried you wouldn’t find the number. I’m glad you did_

Curly. Louis had called him _curly._ They had nicknames already. What should he call Louis? Could he get away with just calling him pretty? No, best not. Alphas usually didn’t like being called pretty. Harry was just an exception.

Harry: _i’m glad i found it too, never had anyone leave me their number like that before_

He was biting his lip, holding his phone in his hands above his face as he nervously waited for the next reply. It came quickly, and the alpha nearly dropped his phone on his face when he read it.

Louis: _a pretty thing like you? surely you’ve gotten loads of numbers before, curly, don’t lie to me_

Harry: _i’m not lying! promise. you’re the first_

Louis had called him pretty. Louis thought he was _pretty._ Harry was smiling at his phone, setting it on his bare chest as he waited for a reply. But he was starting to feel… guilty. Did Louis think he was an omega? Had he not caught onto Harry’s alpha scent? It was possible, since the bakery was filled with an overwhelming amount of omegas, and Harry did his best to mask his alpha scent with pretty perfumes that made him smell sweeter. The smile was starting to fade from his face and he sighed, not looking at his phone right away when it dinged again. He closed his eyes, rubbing his face with a long-finger hand and letting out another sigh. He had to tell him. This wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. The guy had kids, anyway. What the fuck was he doing? He couldn’t be a homewrecker. His mother had raised him better than that. He picked up his phone, unlocking it and reading the message.

Louis: _would i be the first to ask you out to dinner, too?_

Harry choked on his breath, green eyes going wide as he stared at the screen. Was… was Louis asking him out? Oh, god, this was a dream come true and he was about to wreck everything. It was better this way, though. Couldn’t have him showing up for a date for another alpha who was expecting an omega. That wouldn’t end well. Especially an alpha with kids and a mate. He sighed again, drawing out the breath, thumbs slowly and hesitantly typing out his reply.

Harry: _louis, you know i’m an alpha, right?_

He hit send and prepared himself for the worst. He set his phone back on his chest and covered his face with his hands, taking deep, slow breaths as he waited. And waited. And waited. A minute passed by. Two minutes. Five. Harry could feel tears stinging his eyes, hands moving up to tangle into his hair, tugging slightly as his lips quivering. His phone felt like it was burning a hole in his chest, just sitting there, silent. No messages. Another minute and still nothing. The tears started to spill over, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He picked up his phone, tossing it onto his bedside table and rolling over onto his side, pulling the blankets over top of him. He didn’t care that he was still just in his towel, hair still damp. He just wanted to curl up and disappear. He’d been stupid to get his hopes up, to even think an alpha would be interested in him. It was never going to happen. He was going to be alone forever. It was about damn time he learned to accept that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I'M A SHIT PERSON PLEASE JUST SPAM ME ON TWITTER AND TUMBLR NEXT TIME THIS HAPPENS SO I KEEP ON TOP OF THINGS. 
> 
> Twitter & Tumblr: slendyisbae
> 
> This is very short I'm sorry but next chapter things will start to get much more interesting. ;)

Harry woke up feeling groggy and confused, his legs tangled up in his blankets and his hair a wild mess on the pillow beneath his head, the towel that had been wrapped around it crumpled up on the floor and the one around his waist had come loose, nearly coming off of him beneath the blankets. For a moment, he couldn’t remember why he wasn’t wearing clothes or why his eyes felt so crusty and puffy… and then he remembered. He remembered crying himself to sleep, he remembered his heart breaking as he waited for Louis to text him back. His phone had remained silent, sitting there on the bedside table, and Harry knew what they meant. Louis didn’t want to talk to him anymore. He wasn’t going to take him to dinner anymore. Harry would probably never see him again which was probably for the best. The other alpha had kids and a mate and Harry really didn’t want to be a home-wrecker. He just wanted to be loved.

Rubbing a hand across his eyes, his legs kicking at the blankets to get them off of him, the alpha slowly began to sit up. He blinked, feeling out of it and exhausted from crying all night. He glanced over at his phone and frowned. Did he even want to bother checking it? He shook his head, standing up instead and walking over to his closet. He rummaged through it, settling on a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt. He wasn’t planning on going anywhere today, besides going to the bakery for some breakfast, so he really didn’t see the reason for bothering with getting all fancied up. Once he was dressed, he walked into his bathroom, cringing when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious that he had been crying. He poked at one of the bags under his eyes and then sighed, turning his focus onto his wild mane of hair. He hadn’t even brushed it last night, so the curls were very out of control now, hanging around his shoulders in a frizzy mess. He pulled his hairbrush out of the drawer and began trying to brush out the knots. It wasn’t going very well. He was definitely going to have to use some conditioner tonight when he showered. Giving up, the alpha picked up a hair tie and pulled his hair up into a messy bun. There. That would have to do for now. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, trying to scrub the sadness away but it still lingered even after he had patted his skin dry. He tossed the hand towel into the sink and turned away from the mirror, stomping back into his bedroom. Normally, he would make his bed and gather up his dirty towels and throw them in the hamper, but today he just wanted to go grab breakfast and then come back home and watch rom-coms on Netflix all day.

He didn’t bother looking at his phone screen when he picked it up, shoving it into his pocket as he went about getting a pair of socks and boots, because even if he wasn’t dressing fancy, he still needed a pair of boots. He picked his old, comfy black pair to wear today. They were scuffed up, and far from fancy, but they were comfortable and comfort made Harry feel good. He needed as much comfort as he could get today, if he wanted to get his mind off of Louis.

The ride to the bakery was uneventful. And his phone was still silent, no notifications on his lock screen to show that he’d gotten any text messages or even a phone call. His heart felt heavy as he walked into the bakery, head hanging and feet dragging. He knew he shouldn’t be letting this get to him, he’d only spoken the guy for all of three minutes, but he had just been so _hopeful._ How stupid. Now he knew he was going to have to deal with pestering questions from his coworkers but he would do what he always did, brush off the questions and sulk at the corner table. He ordered a double chocolate muffin and a coffee with extra sugar and cream, keeping his eyes down as his coworker tried asking him what was wrong. He murmured that nothing was wrong and to just leave him alone, snatching his food and drink away when it was handed over, cursing as he spilled a drop of hot coffee on his hand. He shuffled over to his sulking table, plopping down in the chair that had its back to the rest of the cafe. His long legs stretched out towards the wall, toes of his boots nearly touching against it. He sighed, picking apart bits of his muffin and dunking them into the coffee. He was making a mess because he hadn’t thought to grab napkins but at the moment he couldn’t be bothered.

Time ticked by without him looking up, without him looking around, and though he knew his coworkers were all concerned he was glad that none of them came over to try and talk to him. At least, that’s what he thought, but then a shadow was falling across the table and he sighed in sad annoyance, snapping, “I told you guys I don’t feel like talking.”

There was a familiar chuckle, soft yet deep, and Harry’s head snapped up, eyes going wide. The moment he looked up, the scent of the other alpha registered in his mind and his cheeks flushed. He fish mouthed for a moment, staring up at Louis who was staring down at him.

“Don’t even wanna talk to me, then?” The other alpha asked and Harry’s head started to spin. Talk to him? Of course he wanted to talk to him! It was Louis that didn’t want to talk to Harry! Right? So why was he over here? Had he come to the bakery looking for him? Harry blinked up at him, silent, and Louis spoke again, motioning to the chair across from Harry. “Mind if I sit?”

Harry immediately sat up, pulling his legs away from the wall to give Louis room to sit. He nodded his head towards the chair, inviting Louis to sit down with him, wiping his hands together to try and rub the gooey chocolate off of his fingers. Damn it, he should have grabbed napkins. Now Louis was going to think he was a slob. Why was Louis even talking to him again? Shouldn’t he be with his mate? Where were his kids?

“You’re awfully quiet. Look like you’ve been crying. Everything alright, Harry?” Louis’ voice sounded so concerned. It confused him. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Um.” He was normally better at talking, but for some reason Louis just made talking impossible, so he became a stuttering mess. “No worries. Totally fine.”

But Louis wasn’t buying it, scrunching up his face in thought and then his eyes widened, looking upset. “Shit, Harry, were you crying over me? Because I didn’t respond last night after you… after what you said?” 

Damn it. Was Louis a mind reading alpha or something? Harry blushed a deep red, looking down at the crumb covered table and shrugging his shoulders because that was better than giving a verbal answer, apparently. He probably would have started crying against because he was a little crybaby. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Harry. I was making tea and the twins kept pestering me and I ended up dropping my phone into my fucking mug of tea. Look,” he pulled out his phone from his pocket, setting it on the table in front of Harry, pressing the home button but the screen stayed blacked. Dead. “See? God, I’m such a fucking idiot, I’m so sorry, Harry. I swear I wasn’t ignoring you, I’m just an idiot who drowns phones in tea, apparently.”

Harry was still staring down at the phone while Louis talked, his brow furrowed, silent as he let the man finish speaking but as soon as Louis was finished, he couldn’t help the amused and relieved giggles that slid passed his lips. That was… utterly ridiculous. “You dropped your phone… in a cup of tea…” he giggled, peeking back up at Louis who had a hand over his face, smiling and laughing quietly himself. “That’s ridiculous, Louis.”

“I was on my way to go get a new phone and decided to stop in to see if you were working and well here you are, yeah?”

Harry smiled wider. “Here I am.”

There was silence between them again, both alphas smiling dopily at each other. Louis broke it first, grabbing his phone and putting it back in his pocket. “So. Dinner…”

Harry squeaked, looking back down at the table and starting to pick at his muffin again, nervous, forgetting all about the chocolate coating his fingers. “Dinner…” he repeated, trailing off, hoping that Louis would fill in the details. He didn’t want to have his hopes crushed again, but if Louis hadn’t been ignoring him last night, maybe this was actually possible. Dinner with another alpha. An attractive omega that smelled like cinnamon and spice. Like warmth and comfort.

He would hear Louis tapping his fingers against the tabletop. “If you’re free tomorrow night, I can pick you up at eight and bring you to this great Greek restaurant nearby… if you like Greek food… or whatever else you want. I’ll eat anything.”

Harry’s stomach did nervous little flips and he bit his lip, trying not to smile too much, trying not to look too hopeful. “No, no, that sounds great, really. I’ve never had Greek food before.” 

The alpha looked up from the table then, slowly, and saw that Louis was looking at him, smiling fondly, and his cheeks tinged pink again. The other alpha chuckled, knocking his knuckles against the table as he started to stand. 

“It’s settled, then. I’m gonna get a new phone now, before the store gets too crazy. Um, I’ll text you later so you can give me your address and I can pick you up.” It was supposed to be a question but came out sounding almost like a command and that sent little shivers down Harry spine. He nodded, watching Louis stand and stretch. “See you tomorrow, then.” And then he winked, he _winked,_ and walked away, leaving Harry with butterflies in his belly and fingers covered in chocolate. He was smiling, feeling warmth spreading through his body now instead of that sad numbness from before. He had a _date._ With an _alpha._ Perhaps his life was finally turning around. He finished his muffin and coffee quickly, wanting to get home before Louis texted him so that he could properly squeal over it like a school girl. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


End file.
